1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an improved grip tape for a handle, and more specifically to a grip tape having a top gripping surface comprised of a plurality of materials; each material having an associated area of the top gripping surfaces.
2. Background of the Invention
Grip tape for wrapping a racquet handle to enhance grip and/or to reduce shock is well-known. A common conventional grip tape of polyurethane comprises a layer of grip material backed with a layer of felt. The felt layer provides part of the elasticity, strength, cushioning and shock resistance. The bottom of the tape may be skived (beveled) such that the tape can be spiral wrapped with overlapping edges. Other common grip materials for grip tapes are leather, rubber and plastic.
A problem with conventional grip tapes is that each grip material has characteristics which make it desirable and characteristics that make it undesirable. Desirable characteristics include durability and abrasion resistance, shock absorption or cushiness, tackiness, traction when wet, and dryness. For example, polyurethane provides greater shock absorption than leather, but leather is more durable. Thus, each grip material is a compromise.
Prior attempts to improve grips have focused mainly on physically modifying the grip surface. For example, a resin or tackifying agent has been applied to leather, and surface projections have been added to polyurethane. Pores have been added to reduce wetness. These attempts generally enhance only one desirable characteristic of a grip.
Therefore, there has been a need for an improved grip tape that is superior to existing tapes.